<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay with me by Berrygore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427703">Stay with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygore/pseuds/Berrygore'>Berrygore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygore/pseuds/Berrygore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a half human and half Angel child, who's only known your mother  all your life. But everything goes down the rabbit hole once the Winchesters arrive in town</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creaking of wood could be heard, soft breaths being held behind a trembling hand. Y/N sat with her back flesh against the closet wall, tear tracks running down her cheek. So many weird things had happened today, and to top it all off, someone was currently robbing the house. She couldn't understand why anyone would choose her house, she didn't have anything of value. Her mother died when she was eighteen, three years ago. Y/N didn't know who her father was, but she remembered her mom mentioning how he was an angel named Castiel. She always asked where he was, but her mother just smiled and said he was busy protecting over a few friends. Sam and Dean, those were their names. </p><p>Rose, Y/N's mom was murdered by something out of this world, something she couldn't explain to anyone. She couldn't tell anyone about it because they'd all think she was crazy. "Yea a man with yellow eyes fucking murdered my mother, sounds believable.." she would say to herself anytime someone asked how she was. Hearing the creaking sound of a door snapped Y/N out of her thoughts, she raised the shotgun to eye level. Her breathing quickened, her hands trembling even hard then before. </p><p>"Sam I don't think she's here, it doesn't look like anyone's lived here for months. We better get ahold of Cas and talk to him." The unknown voice spoke, a flash of light sweeping across the closet door. Alex sucked in a breath, lowering her gun she knocked the end into a box. Mentally cursing herself, biting her lip waiting for any sign the other party heard her mistake. "Did you hear that? Didn't sound like a abandoned house to me" Another voice spoke, this one softer. Leaning softly against the door to peak, she could make out two fifures. One around her height, and the other taller. The soft voice belonged to the taller man, he had a soft expression and had soft eyes. She couldn't see the other man's face, but she didn't want to. Before Y/N could pull herself away, she felt her body busy through the door and land on the floor. Both men side stepped in shock and flashed the light down on her face, Y/N could feel her heart speed up as she looked up. "Uh....fuck"</p><p> - time skip-<br/>Warmth spread throughout Y/N's body, her mind cleared by the information the two men gave her. She finally knew their names, Sam being the the taller one and Dead being the other one. "Like we said, Cas didn't state why you were so important. But he didn't mention your like Sam..well kind of like Sam." Dean spoke taking a sipof his coffee. They had managed to calm you down enough to talk and even offered to take you out for coffee and chat. "The new Cas sounds familiar...is it short for anything?" She asked biting on her thumb nail. "Castiel, he's an angel." Sam spoke looking up at her from a leather book. Castiel...then it hit her, she slapped her hands on the table standing up. She could feel all eyes on her as her breathing got heavy. "Y/N what's wrong?" Dean asked standing up next to you, he gripped her shoulder softly and eased her back into her seat.</p><p>"C-Castiel...that's my father's name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>